Jinchurikis Tale
by Kdunc15
Summary: What would have happened if the Akatsuki had attacked before the time skip? What if Naruto reached 4 tails sooner? And what if his friends witnessed the entire thing?
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it and give me advice on how to make it better.

This story takes place before part two so I'll try to make it as cannon as possible.

_What would have happened if the Akatsuki had attacked before the time skip? What if Naruto reached 4 tails sooner? And what if his friends witnessed the entire thing?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo and all other copyrights, please support the official release.

Prologue:

Shit! Shit! Shit! I gotta get out of here!

The young woman ran through what at one time someone could have called a forest. What was left of it was a collection of burnt tree stumps and a pile up of smashed wood on the ground. The most disturbing thing however wasn't the decimated trees or the obvious signs of fire it was what was at the centre of this that made it truly disturbing.

Corpses, thousands upon thousands of corpses littered the path that she followed showing the signs of battle, from broken weapons to the after-effects of powerful jutsu their wasn't anyone that could be saved.

However the girl wasn't truly paying attention to this, she had been in the battle for hours and knew that none of these people could be saved, she just knew that if she didn't get out of the area soon she to would be dead.

"_**You can't escape me, your just wasting your time", **_said a powerful voice from around her, a voice which almost sounded feminine but had the powerful masculine sound of a man. The voice also sounded like it was echoing on itself as it sounded like two voices were talking at once.

"SHUT UP!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs. She then sent chakra to her right fist and slammed it to the ground and yelled:

'**Ōkashō! (Cherry Blossom Impact)'**

The surrounding landscape exploded with pieces of the ground flying everywhere looking like a large amount of scattered flower petals littering the landscape.

The girl looked up to see if she had caught her attacker but couldn't see anything.

_Shit I'm going to have to be careful to catch him_ she thought as she got up. But as she was about to move again she felt a large sting in her abdomen. She looked down and saw a blade of some kind made out of wind that had pierced her and looked up at her attackers blue eyes before she passed out and heard her final words.

"Sorry Sakura Chan"

Authors note: What did you think? I hope you guys like it, this is only the prologue the rest gets cooler as the story progresses. By the way I'm trying to use the English dubs as much as I can while still keeping respect to the Japanese dubs as well. What this means is that I might pronounce someone's name in an English dub way such as 'Sakura Huruno' but I'll put in honorifics such as 'Sakura Chan'. Also I am going to try and use Hidden Leaf Village as mush as I can but I will use Konaha as well. Finally when it comes to jutsu I will write the full name for the jutsu in Japanese then English, but afterwards I'll use the English translations. The meanings of jutsu and what they do will be placed at the end of each chapter as well as what their rank is.

**Ōkashō! (Cherry Blossom Impact): **

**Classification: **Taijutsu

**Rank: **C-rank

**Class: **Offensive

**Range: **Short range

Sakura gathers an immense amount of chakra into her fists and then releases it on contact with an object, usually the ground, and is pulverized into minute pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Impact".


	2. From bad to worse

This chapter takes place before the prologue, but I'm not going tell you guys how far back, but rest assured the story will link up with the prologue later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo and all other copyrights, please support the official release.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

"_**Demon voice/ transformed voice (echo)/ Black Zetsu"**_

'**Jutsu (English)'**

* * *

Chapter 1: From bad to worse

The route to the Grass country from the fire country is, in one word, boring. The land of Grass and Fire are separated by a large and barren landscape. There are rarely any trees or real vegetation along the way, in fact the only real thing that even makes the road between the two countries a road is the dirt and rocks which make a path.

The only people who ever take this route are usually farmers or feudal lords enjoying a vacation away from their homes.

However if someone were to be on this path today they would have seen twelve of the most weirdest and out of place looking people, in fact the only things that all twelve of these kids had in common would be the leaf headbands they wore.

Out of all the other ninja the one with the most annoyed expression had arguably the most ridiculous looking costume of the lot. He had spiky yellow hair held up by his headband (which unlike most members he was actually wearing on his forehead) and bright blue eyes. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit with blue over his shoulder area and a red swirl on his back. The jumpsuit itself looked a few sizes too big for him so his jacket had to be tucked into his pants and his sleeves and pants legs were rolled up. The most unique characteristic of this boy wasn't his odd dress sense however; it was the three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks.

This boy had been walking on the trail for three days straight and he was getting tired of it and decided to give his leader a piece of his mind.

"I can't take this anymore!" he yelled in his usually overly loud sort of way, "Shikimaru why the hell did we even take this stupid route!"

The lazy Chunin named Shikimaru sighed 'Here we go again' he thought, "Naruto you ask that question every few hours and the answer is still the same, this route was the fastest way to get into the Grass Country, I know it's a drag but we had to go this way to get there."

Behind Shikimaru there were eleven other members of the convoy each one with an annoyed expression on their faces to signify that they were getting sick of this trip, in fact the only one who actually seamed to be enjoying himself was a boy with his dog (but more on them later).

The boy called Naruto snorted "Yeah right there were two ways to get into the grass country why didn't we take the first one, I mean there was actually something to look at instead of all this –

"Naruto! Shut up!" And before Naruto could finish his rant someone punched him in the face and sent him flying 20 feet. "Ouch that really hurt Sakura Chan".

Naruto Uzumaki looked up to see his teammate and long term crush Sakura Haruno looking back at him. Now Naruto had seen a few girls before, a lot of pretty ones as well, but out of all of them Sakura took the cake. Sakura had pink bubble gum hair, green eyes and fair skin despite the fact she lived in one of the hottest places on earth. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts, and had her head band wrapped around the top of her head to accent her face and to show of her big forehead.

"Come on Naruto" Sakura said "we've all been on this trek for as long as you have, but you're always freaking complaining! Shut up already we'll get there when we get there!" Sakura finished and glared at Naruto.

Now some people might wonder why anyone would have a crush on such a violent girl but Naruto knew that Sakura genuinely cared about his well being, and to be honest Naruto actually liked having his ass handed to him by Sakura, let's just say it made things interesting.

Naruto smiled his usual wide and foxy grin and replied to Sakura, "Geez Sakura Chan I think you might have broken my cheek, you haven't punched me this bad since I tried to hug you during the Chunin exams."

Sakura smiled, remembering one of the funnier moments that happened during that exam four months ago.

Everyone else form the Konoha 12 decided they would rather watch the end of this little fight with their two fellow Shinobi then continue walking forever.

"Well what can I say Naruto it was pretty weird when you tried to do that" Sakura said still smiling. But then she frowned and said "But if you tried that again I think I would still kick your arse."

If Naruto was saddened by this response he didn't show it. In fact if it was even possible Naruto's smile actually somehow got wider (in fact if this was a cartoon it would probably fall off) and instead replied, "Well if that's what your going to do if I hug you, then you're probably going to kill me when I ask you out again right?"

For a few seconds Sakura just stared at Naruto with an odd expression on her face, but then she smiled and then started to laugh which gave Naruto confidence and he laughed to. Soon the rest of the Konoha 12 started to laugh as well (most of them anyway).

The only one who didn't seem to think what happened was funny at all was the last member of the Konoha twelve, and when he walked past Naruto the laughter stopped immediately.

Naruto looked up and saw the eyes of his team mate and rival Sauske Uchiha staring back at him with a look of pure hate in his eyes and Naruto retuned the glare just as forcefully. Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha clan and wore a blue, short-sleeved with a raised collar. He had the Uchiha clan's symbol, a fan with a red square signifying fire above it on the back of his shirt and he was also wearing white shorts. His black hair was spiky at the back while his fringe fell like curtains on either side of his cheeks; he had dark black eyes that portrayed only one thing when he looked at Naruto, hatred.

The glare those two gave each other was only there for a second at the most but in that time there was enough hatred between the two to chill the other members of the Konoha 12 to the bone.

After Naruto's brief glare with Sauske he got back up and started grinning, although this time the grin looked more forced then before. "Well I guess we better head off." He replied in a more serious tone then before.

"OK" Sakura said, slightly saddened by the response and walked back behind. _'Damn it, nothings changed I keep saying I want to help Sauske Kun and Naruto but I'm still as useless as ever.'_ She remembered the fight the two had on the hospital roof, Naruto and Sauske used their strongest techniques against each other. Naruto charged at Sauske with his '**Rasengan'** and Sauske replied with his '**Chidori' **while Sakura stood between them thinking that if she didn't do something they would kill each other.

The thought still chilled her when she looked back on it and it only happened three days ago. She was still lost in thought when she heard a small voice ask from beside her.

"S-S-Sakura San, are you O-OK?"

Sakura looked up and saw Hinata Hyuga walking up next to her and smiled. Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuga clan and a cute girl for her age.

'_Hinata really is a nice girl; Naruto's an idiot for not being able to see her feelings for him'_. "I'm fine Hinata San just thinking you know?"

Hinata smiled a sad smile, "then why a-are you crying S-S-Sakura San?"

Sakura quickly felt her cheek and realized she had been crying, "I don't seem to make a difference in my team, I fell completely useless" she replied sadly.

Shikimaru watched as Hinata put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder, _'Damn I didn't think that it was this bad, I knew it had to be serious for the Hokage to summon me but I didn't think Naruto and Sauske were in that bad shape'._

_Flashback_

_Shikimaru Nara woke up in his bed at the Nara complex at 12:30am to the sounds of his mother banging on his door._

"_Shikimaru wake up its important!"_

'_What a drag__' Shikimaru sighed. He got straight up because he knew his mother would yell at him if he took too long. What he didn't expect to find was three members of the ANBU black ops to be at his door. "What's going on?"_

"_The Godaime Hokage has requested your presence at once" replied an ANBU with a hawk mask on._

_Shikimaru knew it had to be important, so he rushed to the Hokage tower and knocked on the door to the Hokage's office._

"_Come in" a female voice said._

_Shikimaru walked inside the room and saw two people, the first being the Godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade and the other was the Jounin Sensei of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake._

"_Sit down Shikimaru" Tsunade ordered. "The reason I have summoned you here is-"_

"_Because you have urgent information you want to share with me right?" Shikimaru interrupted._

"_How did you know?" Tsunade asked surprised._

"_Simple you sent three ANBU black ops to my house in the middle of the night. The fact that it couldn't wait till morning suggests that it's urgent, plus you sent three ANBU when you could have send a Chunin and finally Kakashi Sensei is in the room with us so I would presume that this is an A rank meeting or higher._

_Kakashi did his infamous eye smile "Well you certainly are the smartest genin to come out of the leaf village for a long time." Kakashi as always wore the usual Konoha ninja uniform, along with ANBU iron guard gloves. He had gravity deifying tall and spiky silver hair with his forehead protector covering his left eye. Kakashi also wore a mask that covers his entire face up to his nose._

"_So what's up?" Shikimaru said after seeing the security around the place._

_Kakashi became serious and said, "A few hours ago a squad of ANBU found three dead boarder guards at the entrance to the village."_

_Shikimaru stood up straight, "Were there any witnesses?" he asked._

"_Yes, the fourth border guard got out alive and alerted us to their presence and identities. According to him they all came from the Hidden Sound Village."_

"_The Hidden Sound Village, what are they doing here and why did they attack Konoha?"_

_Tsunade got up from her chair at this point, "Shikimaru I am about to tell you a secret that can't leave the confines of this room, understand?"_

"_Hai Lady Tsunade."_

"_The Hidden Sound Village turned up unexpectedly at the Chunin exams four months ago. Nobody knew anything about them other then they were a small village that originated somewhere in the Land of Rice Patties. In actuality the village is a front."_

"_A front, for what?"_

"_A front for an extremely powerful S rank criminal, he is the one who killed the Sandaime Hogake."_

"_What!" Shikimaru got out of his seat now, "Who is this guy?"_

_Tsunade looked slightly sad now, "His name is Orochimaru and he is one of the Legendary Sanin, like me."_

"_Wait a minute the legendary Sannin, as in Konoha's Legendary Sannin?"_

"_Yes Orochimaru was once a shinobi of this village," she sighed. "He was banished from our village after it was revealed that he was abducting villagers and performing experiments on them."_

_Shikimaru's eyes widened, "__this guy experiments on people! Who the hell is this freak and why now?" Shikimaru asked. "Why has he decided to return to the village after so many years?"_

"_We believe that he is after Sauske," Kakashi answered this time._

"_What? Sauske, Why the hell does this guy want him?," he yelled finally losing his cool._

"_Out of all the experiments that Orochimaru preformed here, his sole desire was to learn every jutsu in the world but he realized that this was impossible as it would take more then a lifetime to learn every jutsu there is"._

"_So he decided to make himself immortal right?", Shikimaru replied the gears in his mind working once again._

"_Good analysis," Lady Tsunade replied, "however it is more complicated then that. You see there is no such thing as true immortality, there has to be a price to it, a condition that must be met."_

"_Condition? What condition?"_

"_To use his immortality jutsu Orochimaru has to take control over someone else's body and use it like a vessel."_

"_What?" Shikimaru cried this time visibly shaken, he had heard of kinjutsu before but this was completely different, this was insane._

"_What does this bastard want with Sauske?" Shikimaru said in a voice that no longer held any trace of its former boredom. He had a fairly good idea already but he wanted to be sure._

"_Orochimaru has a special jutsu called the Curse Mark; he gives it to his followers who have proven to be the most useful to him. Essentially this gives them more power then they had before. He appeared at the Chunin exams four months ago and gave a Curse Mark to Sauske."_

_By this time Shikimaru was too shocked to say anything at all, instead he just remembered the time in the forest of death. He remembered how Sauske's whole body glowed with spots and how he emitted a purple chakra and also how Sauske broke both of the Sound Ninjas arms at once with that terrifying power._

"_So you think that Orochimaru is going to take over Sauske's body right?" Shikimaru concluded._

"_It makes sense" Kakashi said, "Orochimaru needs to enter someone else's body in a three year time period before the body he has rejects him. But if he were to obtain a strong enough body he would be able to stay in it for a full lifetime. Sauske has a strong body plus he possess the Kekkai Gengai that Orochimaru wants above all others, the Sharingan."_

"_But why would Sauske join Orochimaru in the first place?"_

"_That's the reason that we brought you here," Kakahsi said. "A few days after the Sandaime's death Sauske and Naruto got into a fight with an extremely powerful ninja. Now I can't tell you the specifics but Sauske was beaten pretty badly while Naruto survived without a bruise."_

'_That's right he was in hospital for a while wasn't he?' Shikimaru thought, "But why would that incident make him want to join Orochimaru?"_

"_Sorry I cant delve into the specifics but I can say that it was a major blow to his ego, he couldn't stand the idea that he, the genius and last of the Uchiha clan, was defeated while Naruto, the dead last at everything turned out to be stronger then him. It is what lead to the incident today."_

"_What incident?"_

"_From what I can see the two had it out on top of the hospital roof today, they weren't sparing they were going full out on each other in fact if I hadn't stepped in when I its very likely they would have killed each other."_

_Shikimaru gasped this time he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Naruto and Sauske had always had an odd relationship even before they became team mates, one was a cool genius the other was a dopey loser. The two shared a rivalry that was unmatched by anyone else in the academy and Shikimaru always thought that the two were friends, but to attack each other like this…_

"_Now we think that Sauske will go to Orochimaru seeking power and we can't have that, which is why you're here."_

"_What do you need me to do?" Shikimaru said._

"_We need you to take all of team 7 with you on a mission; we also want you to assemble the other three Genin teams as well and set off immediately."_

"_You want the entire Konaha 12? That's a bit much don't you think, and what am I going to say to convince them that we need that many people?"_

"_We need you to take them all so if Sauske and Naruto do fight each other, all of you can hold them down. As for how you're going to convince them make something up. Now typically what all of you are going to be doing is a C rank mission however you'll be testing out the teamwork of Naruto and Sauske, what we do about Sauske is all up to you Shikimaru."_

End Flashback

Shikimaru didn't think that it would be as bad as this. He was going to have to be really subtle.

"Shikimaru", a voice from the back said. He turned around and saw Neji Hyuga talking to him.

"What is it?" Shikimaru asked.

"Why is it that if this is only a C rank mission we are all being sent out?"

"Hey that's right", Kiba Inuzuka said. "Why are we all on this mission anyway?"

Shikimaru had already thought of what to say if this question came up. "Well the mission itself really isn't all that important but the reason were doing this is to see how our teamwork pans out."

"Teamwork?" Shino Aborame asked.

"Yeah since I'm the only one of us who actually became a Chunin the Gondaime decided that she wanted to sent us out on a training mission to see how well you all take orders from me, it's a drag I know but it's the only way."

"Sounds pretty stupid to me", Naruto replied after finally being silent for so long.

"Hey Shortie, we all thought that you must have died or something back there", Kiba half yelled at his friend.

"Hey shut up dog breath, or I'll kick your ass like I did in the Chunin exams!" Naruto said right back.

"Oh yeah? Let's get him Akamaru!" Kiba yelled to his dog that jumped on their friend.

Shikimaru wasn't really paying attention to Naruto and Kiba as they play fought, he was really looking at the expressions that Shino and Neji had. He knew that he hadn't really convinced them of anything, they were both about as smart as he was. Neji just frowned but didn't say anything while Shino looked as emotionless as ever.

Shikimaru looked ahead and saw something that made him smile, _'there this ought to keep them distracted for a while'. _"Hey guys were nearly there".

"Huh? How can you tell that?" Naruto asked.

"Probably because this is the only sign of trees we've had all through this entire trip you idiot." Kiba replied.

Kiba was right. The road they had been travelling on lead into a wall of trees that stretched out for miles.

"Shut up dog breath you didn't see it either, and another thing -," but before Naruto got his words out he was knocked on the top of the head.

"Let's go Naruto", Sakua replied pulling her team mate off Kiba.

"Alright let us continue with the power of youth!" Rock Lee shouted. He was the only member of the convoy that looked weirder then Naruto.

Tenten, Lee's team mate sighed. "You know Lee you should try and rest every now and then instead of constantly working all the time, I mean you only got out of the hospital a few days ago".

Lee smiled, "Tenten San I appreciate that you are concerned for me but I must continue my training in hopes that I can get back to Naruto San and Neji San's level again."

Tenten blushed lightly when he said the 'concerned' part. "Its not that you idiot, it's just if you hurt yourself or something I'm going to have to drag you back to the village."

The Konoha 12 made their way through the forest for about a half and hour, it was a long walk but at least there was some shade and something to look at this time.

They entered a forest that opened up to a clearing. It was about as big as a football field and just as long. Another forest appeared at the end of the clearing.

"Well guys once we pass this field we will official be in the grass country" Shikimaru replied.

The Konoha 12 was about ¾ of the way there when they heard movement in the trees. The Genin got into their various battle stances waiting for an attack. Instead about six dozen butterflies flied out of the trees.

They were beautiful and shined with thousands of colours on their wings. Some were shiny blue while others were red with black dots. The Genin were blown away as they had never seen butterflies this beautiful, even Sauske who hadn't said anything since the trip started looked up at them with mild interest.

All of a sudden the butterfly's circled around the Genin and some even flew towards the Genin's faces. Naruto was having a wonderful time as he had never seen anything like this before. _'Wow if I had known that this was going to happen I wouldn't have complained so much'_, he thought. He then caught sight of one butterfly that he couldn't take his eyes of off.

It was white; maybe even a dull grey in colour, but it flew differently compared to the others. To Naruto there was something about this butterfly that he couldn't put his finger on that drew him to it. Maybe it was because the other butterflies weren't flying anywhere near him or because it looked different to everyone else but Naruto felt sorry for him.

'_He's just like me, no one wants to be around him and he's different __from everyone_ _else'_, Naruto thought. Suddenly the butterfly landed on Naruto's nose.

"Hey little guy," Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face, "what's your name huh?"

Shikimaru watched that butterfly land on Naruto and had a feeling something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was but he knew that something wasn't right. One look at his best friend Choji proved it, he was as puzzled as Shikimaru was and Shikimaru knew that Choji knew more about butterflies then anything and that made Shikimaru even more worried.

"Hey Neji", Shikimaru said to the Hyuga genius, "Can you to me a favour?"

"What is it Shikimaru?" Neji asked turning away from the show.

"Scan that butterfly on Naruto's face with your Byakugan okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling that's all".

"Right", Neji said not wanting to take chances when it came to his comrades. Neji placed his hands in a seal and then said "Byakugan!" Veins appeared around his eyes and his usual Hyuga clans eyes changed. Instead of the completely white eyes that they usually were, pupil's appeared in the depths of his eyes. His Byakugan eyes scanned the chakra circulatory system of the butterfly.

Neji's eyes widened, "Oh no, Naruto! Get away from that thing!" he yelled.

Naruto and the rest of the Konaha 12 looked at Neji confused.

"That's not a butterfly, it's a –"

But he never got to finish his sentence as a load voice yelled from the tree tops one single word.

"KATSU!"

* * *

A/N: Alright cliff hanger. Ok I know this chapter was FREAKING LONG OK I know but I had to put all the information in here just to explain what's going on right now, trust me things are going to heat up with the Akatsuki fight coming up so please read the next chapter. Also thank you for all the reviews and alerts I've got already, and that was only the prologue! I actually had this on my computer for awhile but I wanted to edit it first. Anyway I'll try and put up the second chapter as quick as I can. Ok now feel free to flame me.

**Next time: Narutos rage! The Akatsuki attacks**

_You're from the Akatsuki aren't you?!_

_That's right and that makes you Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuriki of Konaha._


	3. Naruto's rage the Akatsuki attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo and all other copyrights, please support the official release.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

"_**Demon voice/ transformed voice (echo)/ Black Zetsu"**_

'**Jutsu (English)'**

Previously:

"_That's not a butterfly, it's a –"_

_But he never got to finish his sentence as a loud voice yelled from the tree tops one single word._

"_KATSU!"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Narutos rage! The Akatsuki attacks

The butterfly on Naruto's nose wrapped its wings around his face while Neji was talking and at the sound of the new voice the butterfly on Naruto's face exploded. The blast send Naruto flying 50 meters backwards tearing up the ground as he skittered to a halt in the middle of the field.

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds as the rest of the Konoha 12 watched the smoke from the explosion rise and cover Naruto's face. Sakura was the first to recover, "Naruto!" she yelled and ran towards him followed by the rest of the Genin.

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba yelled.

"That butterfly that landed on Naruto's face was actually a bomb", Neji explained, "I know because I scanned it with my Byakugan."

"I-is he going to be a-a-a-alright.?" Hinata stammered.

"I'll be alright" Naruto replied dragging himself up from the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura replied, "here sit down, let me treat you-"

"I'll be fine Sakura Chan; I've got to get whoever tried to kill me. Don't worry I'm healing already".

Sakura looked and saw that he was right, most of the skin that had blown off had already grown back and his nose, that was partially broken, was fixing itself.

"Hah, I can't believe that worked. You really are an idiot un," said a new voice.

"Show yourself we know you are there", Shikimaru said.

A figure jumped out of the trees and landed 50 metres away from the Genin, and crouched down. He wore a straw hat with a sheet covering his face and a bell on the left side of the hat.

"Who the hell are you!", Kiba yelled at the new arrival.

"There's no point hiding your face, show us who you are you coward", Ino the last member said trying to sound less nervous then she really was.

"Ah no appreciation for a true artist! I go out of my way in making my art and this is how I'm repaid, fine then I'll show you my face, yeah." The shinobi took of his hat and revealed hair that would give Kakahi a run for his money.

It was long and blond, the left side of his face was covered by a fringe that completely covered his left eye and the back of his hair was tied up in a ponytail while some of the hair on the back of his head still fell down over his shoulders. His one eye that was visible was blue in colour. The shinobi seemed to have been in battle recently as there were cuts and dirt marks all over his clothes and face.

'_Wow what a weirdo! He looks like a girl'_, Kiba thought.

Shikimaru however wasn't about to underestimate this guy no matter what he looked like.

"Hey arsehole!" Shikimaru turned around and saw Naruto yell at the newcomer, "Who the hell are you and why did you attack me!"

"Maybe I should introduce myself, yeah." The man said finally moving from his crouching position towards the Genin.

Once Naruto saw what the new shinobi was wearing he started backing away himself. "Jesus Christ", Naruto said.

The other Genin looked at Naruto and saw something that shocked them, Naruto was scared. He was shaking and his eyes portrayed one simple emotion, fear.

'_What, Naruto's scared of this guy, who the hell is he?' _thought Shikimaru looking at the newcomer with new found wonder.

"That cloak", Naruto said in no more then a whisper, "Black with red clouds."

The Genin looked at this shinobi and saw Naruto was right. He wore a Black Cloak with a Red cloud design that reached all the way up to a chin high collar. He was fairly tall so his head poked out of the collar. He had an Iwagkure headband on that had a long slash running through the symbol of the stone. On his right arm he was wearing a ring with the kenji for blue on it. His sleave on his left arm was ripped of and the Genin could see that he must have lost his left arm during a recent fight.

'_How can he still be standing after all the blood he must have lost when he lost his arm?' _Sakura wondered.

"From that slash over your headband I know that you're a missing ninja, so what do you want?" Shikimaru asked.

"Very perceptive of you. If you want to know why I'm here why don't you ask your blond friend over there hmmm?" the ninja said.

The Genin looked at Naruto and saw his look of fear turn into a look of rage. "That cloak that means one thing, you're from the Akatsuki aren't you?!" Naruto half yelled half growled.

"That's right", the man said, "The names Yuri Deidara and that makes you Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuriki of Konoha."

Naruto clenched his fist and tightened his jaw at the sound of Jinchuriki remembering the dark reason why the Akatsuki were after him in the first place.

"Shikimaru what's going on?" Choji asked.

"I don't know Choji but I think we better be ready for a fight" Shikimaru replied.

"OK now, Deidara was it?" Sauske's voice called out surprising most of the Genin who were there, "I don't know what you want with this loser but if you don't get out of my way, I will kill you."

Deidara just smirked at this comment, "You'll forgive me if I'm not all that intimidated by a squirt like yo –", But then Deidara stoped and took a closer look at Sauske, "Wait a minute, could it be? I need to get a closer look."

"Everyone I don't know what he has planed but be prepared" Shikimaru said to the Genin who responded by taking battle stances, all except Naruto who looked at Sauske curiously and Sauske who looked at Deidara with a raised eyebrow.

Deidara removed the fringe covering his left eye revealing some sort of device. It had two round scopes on the area where the eye would be and over on the side there was a button that Deidara pressed two times. From what could be seen this device was some sort of eye scope.

"I knew it!" Deidara cried all of a sudden startling some of the ninja. "That hair style, that 'to cool for school' attitude of yours, not to mention your eyes, so you really are Itachi's little brother aren't you?"

By this time most of the Konoha 12 were confused but for various reasons, some were still wondering just who the hell was this guy and what did he want? Others, like Shikimaru, were thinking what is a Jinchuriki and what was the Akatsuki, while others just thought who was Itachi and why hadn't Sauske said something about him? The third question was the one that was answered first.

"How do you know about him?" Sauske asked with a voice that sent chills down the spine of his team mates.

"Well I work with the guy its kinda hard not to see him every now and again."

"Where is he?"

"Looks like I hid a raw nerve, but on the other hand I suppose if my brother killed my entire clan I'd be a little pissed to."

"Don't you dare mention that bastard in front of me!" Sauske cried glaring at Deidara, however his eyes were different then before. Instead of them being the cold black eyes, the iris had now turned red. There was a ring around his pupil that had two dogmas arranged in an incomplete triangle pattern.

'_The Sharingan?', _thought Deidara to himself but then he smirked, _'but from the looks of things he hasn't completed it yet'._

Sauske started making various hand signs finally ending with the tiger seal. **'Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)'**

Suddenly a giant fireball burst from Sauske's mouth through a ring he made from his fingers and went straight for the Akatsuki member. Deidara however didn't even make an attempt to move and instead flicked something he hid in his hand which went straight into the fireball.

Sauske smirked confident that whatever Deidara threw into the fireball would have already been incinerated. Instead his mouth dropped open when the fireball exploded sending flames everywhere.

The other Konoha nins were as shocked as Sauske at what happened especially Shikimaru, '_What happened? That attack shouldn't have exploded until it reached Deidara.'_

"Are you really Itachi's little brother? I mean seriously not only did you just waste your chakra by randomly shooting at me you also have an incomplete Sharingan. I heard that your brother could use a completed Sharingan at the age of eight but you still haven't finished yours."

Sauske gritted his teeth this guy not only mocks his technique and his Sharingan he does it with a stupid bored expression on his face. _'I'm going to kill him' _Sauske thought.

Everyone else from the convoy was shocked by this latest revelation, not only did Sauske have an older brother that was a better genius then he was, he also killed off the entire Uchiha clan by himself.

'_No wonder Sauske Kun has so much hatred in his eyes,'_ Ino thought.

'_To think that one man destroyed Konoha's strongest clan by himself and survived is truly an impressive feat. Who is this Uchiha Itachi and what is the Akatsuki?"_ thought Neji.

'_Sauske...'_ Naruto thought as he glared at Deidara with new found hatred for the Akatsuki.

"Deidara would you stop messing around and just capture the Jinchuriki already?!" came a very annoyed and gravely voice from behind the tree line.

Deidara smirked, "Master Sasori, my man I was wondering when you were going to come out."

The group looked into the trees and saw a man walk out, or more accurately drag out of the trees. This new ninja had the same cloak on as his partner and same hat but that was where the similarities ended. While Deidara looked about 16 years old and 5'5 inches his partner was slumped like a hunch back and sounded eons old. It also seemed that the man more dragged himself across the ground then walked on it as dirt and rocks were being swept aside as he moved.

"I've been standing there waiting for you to make your move and instead you're playing with your enemies again!" Sasori growled.

"Ah come on Danna I was just having some fun with them before I killed them yeah." Deidara replied with a wild grin on his face.

"I don't know how an idiot like you even managed to get into the Akatsuki. Now then, you're coming with us Uzumaki," Sasori growled.

'_Damn it! I'm not ready for these guys plus there's two of them. The last time two of these guys attacked me the pervy sage barely managed to drive them back, and he's a Sannin! How am I suppose to fight an enemy this powerful?,' _thought Naruto as worry for his team mates and fear for himself started to spread through his body.

"Yeah right, like were actually gonna let you two take Naruto!" said Sakura with a determined look on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened, _'Sakura Chan's actually defending me?'_

"Come on you kids actually think you can beat us? I mean seriously there's only one Chunnin between all twelve of you. You really think that a bunch of misfits like you who don't even deserve to be shinobi can beat us!" Deidara growled.

"For once I agree with you Deidara," Sasori replied whilst taking of his hat. Sasori had a tanned complexion and had cornrows in his hair which spiked up at the ends; he also wore a mask that looked like a beard so only the top half of his face was visible. "Unlike the last time we tried to capture you, Uzumaki Naruto, you don't have Jiraiya of the Sannin to protect you, all you have are these Gennin and you know as well as I do that they are no match for us."

Naruto froze, _'That guys right. Even if we do outnumber them they are still S class criminals and they will properly kill a lot, if not all my friends to get to me, what am I suppose to do?'_

"Naruto what's going on have you meet these men before?" asked Lee.

"No not them but I've meet a couple of their friends before."

"What's going on here dope?" said Sauske. Naruto turned to his teammate, "What did that guy mean when he said the last time they tried to capture you?"

The Konaha 12 looked questioningly at their fellow member and friend.

Naruto looked down, _'I can't let them find out what I am, if they do they'll think I'm just a freak like everyone else.'_

_'Naruto',_ Sakura thought to herself. Of all the time that Sakura had known Naruto she had known that there wasn't anything particularly special about him. He had the worst scores out of any member of the academy, he had next to no sense of subtly or style in his manoeuvres, in fact the only thing that really stood out from him was his enormous ego. When she had first met him she thought he was a bit of an annoying loser who always seemed to get in the way. However when they got teamed up with Sauske in team 7 she started seeing more of him and saw his determination, his never say die attitude and most impressive of all his passion to protect those close to him. Naruto always protected his friends and never let anyone scare him or make him sad, and he would always fight his enemy's with a smile on his face. So the fact that these costume wearing freaks were making him sad and wanted to hurt him made Sakura's teeth clench and her blood boil.

"Hey you freaks!" Sakura yelled, "I don't know what you want Naruto for and I don't care but if you want him you're going to have to get through me first!"

"Sakura Chan…" Naruto said looking at his team mate.

"Heh, your girlfriends got one hell of a temper on her", Deidara said laughing.

"Yeah that's right," Choji replied throwing away his empty chip packet.

"We will protect Naruto Kun", Hinata replied without a hint of stammering in her voice.

"Yeah because weather you like it or not there's twelve of us and only two of you!" Kiba yelled.

"Check again arsehole!" a new voice cried.

The Shinobi turned around and saw to their shock two more missing ninja wearing the same Akatsuki cloaks 50 meters away from them.

These men were different from the other two. The man who had spoken before was shorter then his partner but had an arrogant look on his face which could rival Kiba's. He was about 5'8' with bright purple-pink eyes. He looked young but it was hard to tell what his age was considering his hair was silver and jelled back. He also wore his headband around his neck with an unfamiliar design and a large weapon of some kind on his back. The thing that set him apart from the others in the group was while he had an Akatsuki cloak on he had it zipped half way down and open revealing his pale chest and an odd necklace around his neck.

Shikimaru's eyes widened, _'What's going on I didn't even sense these guys sneaking up on us, what kind of ninjas are they?'_

"Don't be foolish Hidan, they may be young but they are also ninjas so you shouldn't underestimate them," said the guys' partner.

The man called Hidan snorted, "Please Kakuzu don't tell me that you're afraid of these little pussies, you chicken shit I can take care of all of them by myself!"

The man called Kakuzu said nothing but merely stared back at the Konoha was the tallest out of all the ninjas being about 6'1" and looked quite muscular. The top of his face was covered with a headband that was similar to the bandana that Choji wore except his was black. The lower part of his face was covered by a mask so the only part they could see was his eyes as he wore a white hood that was connected by the mask and headband. He had unusual eyes, the scleras were red, the irises were green and he had no pupils.

"Hey Kakuzu don't freakin ignore me you plako! Fine! Whatever! Be a dick, see if I care, I'm still gonna kill these little wankas with my bare hands!" cried the filthy mouthed Akatsuki member.

Although the Leaf Ninjas knew better then to underestimate an opponent they had to admit this new guy wasn't what they were expecting. The big guy was quiet but had a powerful presence about him. His partner was less then what some of the ninjas were expecting from someone who sneaked up on them so easily.

"I'm getting tired of these guys that's just fight them and get it other with," Ino said with an irritated look at Hidan.

"Yeah I agree lets kick their assess," Kiba cried with a look at Deidara and Sasori.

"Alright," Shikimaru said getting up and trying to assess the situation, "now we don't know what their powers are but we do have the advantage of numbers here so I suggest…"

"No," Naruto said shocking some of the members. Naruto was once again shaking and looked at all four men rapidly, "there's no way we can fight four of these guys by ourselves we gotta run away."

"Run away?" Sakua asked too shocked to say anything, _'Since when has Naruto ever been afraid of anything?'_

"Listen Naruto I know you are probably worried about them trying to capture you, but there's twelve of us and only four of them so if we work together…" Shikimaru said trying to reassure his friend but got interrupted by him once again.

"No you don't understand Shikimaru, WE CAN'T BEAT THEM; they are from the Akatsuki…"

"OK loser what the hell is an Akatsuki anyway!" Sauske yelled at his team mate staring him down with his Sharingan. "You've been hiding something from us and I want you to spill it," he growled.

Naruto looked at Sauske with a shocked expression, but saw that everyone else was looking at him too and he realised they all wanted an explanation as well. "Fine, I don't know that much about the Akatsuki, in fact I don't think anyone knows that much about them. But I do know a couple of things, one there's about ten of them, two they are after me and people like me."

All of the shinobi were confused now and each had their own mixed expressions of curiosity, fear and anger towards these ninjas.

"OK Naruto I've heard enough I say we beat them up and then drag them back to Konoha with us" Sakura growled surprising even herself with this strange change of attitude that she had towards her favourite blond punching bag.

"No Sakura there's a little more, third and probably most important of all about the Akatsuki is that each and every member…" Naruto slightly paused and looked at Deidara with a mixture of rage and fear. "Every member of the Akatsuki is an S Rank missing ninja criminal or higher."

The entire Konoha 12 stopped in their tracks; nobody made a move or made a sound they just looked at Naruto in shock. If these were just a regular band of rogue ninjas there wouldn't be so much to worry about, but these ninjas were the highest level of wanted ninja in the world and that's what made them scary.

_'I knew there was something different about these guys when I first saw them, but I could never imagine something this bad, what's going on?' _thought Shikimaru.

None of the leaf ninjas were ready for this and everybody had mixed looks of shock and fear coursing through them. Even Neji and Shino who typically never showed any emotion had looks of shock on their faces.

_'S class criminals? I don't understand why would a group that powerful want to hurt Naruto? What's happening? _Sakura thought as she looked at her team mate.

Sauske's expression was completely unreadable. The only thing on his mind was the day that Itachi returned to Konoha.

_Flashback_

"_You're after Naruto aren't you?" the old man protecting Naruto said._

"_You're right, Naruto is the prize that the Akatsuki are after and rest assure, one way or another we will have him" said Uchiha Itachi._

_'I couldn't understand it at the time and I still don't, what the hell is so special about him that an army of S class criminals, including my brother, would want to friggin kidnap him, what makes you so special dobe!'_

End Flashback

"Well Sasori my man, I think its time that we get on with this and capture the Jinchuriki already" said Deidara.

"Yes I think its time, I'm sick of waiting," Sasori said with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"Man Itachi's gonna be pissed huh Kakuzu? I mean after all this Naruto guy was his original target right?" Hidan asked his partner.

"I don't think it matters much, to each his own remember?" Said Kakuzu.

This got Sauske's interest, "What do you mean; Itachi's original target? Why do you people want to capture him anyway?"

"Seriously? Its not that friggin hard you know, Itachi was suppose to capture this guy but screwed up when that Jiraiya guy kicked his ass and sent him and his partner packing." Hidan said.

"Yeah and the reason we are capturing him is actually quite obvious if you think about it, we want to extract his Biju that's all" said Deidara.

"Whats a Biju?" Shikimaru asked generally confused.

"Ha ha ha, I don't believe this. You mean you idiots don't even know what a Biju is?" laughed Deidara.

"Of course they don't runt, Konoha doesn't want people to know what a Biju is so the Sandamie made a law that said it was illegal to talk about it" said Deidara.

"I know but that's just priceless, these fools are going to die and they don't even know why."

Naruto froze at this, _'that's right my friends will die if we fight these guys head on, I can't let them do that', _Naruto sighed, '_there's only one thing to do,' _he thought as he got up.

"Wait, it's me you bastards want anyway so leave my friends alone and I'll come with you", he said in a voice that sounded like he was defeated.

The other members of the convoy were completely shocked as none of them could have predicted this.

Deidara raised his eyebrow curiously at this, "Friends huh? That's an odd thing for a Jinchuriki such as yourself to say hm."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Well typically most of you Jinchuriki are meant to be lonely, pathetic creatures whose own villages hate them and are filled with rage un"

Naruto subconsciously grasped his chest and started squeezing it as he remembered when he was younger. He remembered the hard stares people used to give him. Mothers wouldn't let their children play with him. Most would call him a freak or monster but the worst were the people that ignored him altogether. Naruto could remember how alone they made him feel, he didn't have one single friend because everyone who saw him treated him like shit and hated him and he hated them back because he couldn't understand why.

Deidara gave a cruel smile, "Looks like I hit the nail right on the head their, yeah."

Naruto's friends looked at him and saw the one emotion they never expected to see on his face, saddness. As long as anyone ever knew Naruto they knew that he had an energetic personality that could ever make you laugh or annoy you no end. The fact was that Naruto was normally a very happy person and full of life, so to see him with such sadness scared them more then the Akatsuki did.

"There is nothing special about you. You're just another friendless pathetic Jinchuriki just like the other three hmm."

"Huh what to you mean other three?" said Naruto looking back up at the other blond.

"Well aside from you, my colleagues and I have already captured three Jinchurikis and when we did find and capture them the villages didn't even seem to care, in fact the Jinchurikis themselves barely even fought back it was almost as if their loneliness was so bad they wanted themselves to die." Deidara then moved his cloak revealing a utility belt with two pouches one on his left and the other on his right hand side.

"Neji..." Shikimaru said.

"I'm already doing it" Neji replied who already had his Byaguguan eyes scanning the inside of the pouches.

"What's inside?"

"Clay?" Neji said confused.

Deidara however took out a small sack instead and unwrapped it revealing some sort of odd clay bird.

"That butterfly that I hit you with before was just a smaller less powerful form of jutsu that I design. I create my jutsu from the clay that I have stashed in my pouches and using these." Deidara then placed the bird on his shoulder and opened his hand which revealed a mouth in the middle of his palm.

"Eh, gross", Ino said.

"Although the tools of my trade can be unpleasant to look at, they are neccesarry for my jutsu. You see after I insert my chakra into the clay ball I've made I then proceed to mould my little beauties into various animals and anything else I can think of." Deidara then took the clay bird and placed it into his hand. "This is the essence of my power, this is the jutsu that I design, this is my art."

"Don't tell me you honestly think that those pathetic fireworks of yours are true art?" Sasori said annoyed.

Deidara smirked, "Master don't tell me we are going to have this same argument again? I respect you as a member of Akatsuki, but more importantly an artist like myself, but once again you have it wrong."

"Yes we are having this conversation again because I'm right and you are wrong, true art is eternal beauty that stands the test of time."

"What you mean your little puppet shows? Please Sasori Danna true art is brief and fleeting something that appears for but a moment then dissapers into nothingness." Deidara said turning to Sasori.

"Are you trying to annoy me?!" Sasori said turning to Deidara, "What's the point of creating art that nobody can see? The true form of art is art that all can see and marvel at the artist's beauty for all time."

'_I don't believe this. They are actually arguing about art when they are trying to capture me. What's wrong with them? They aren't even looking at us anymore!' _Naruto thought forgetting that he was ment to be careful of them and getting angrier by the second, _'that's it!''_

Naruto then performed his most often used jutsu, **'Kage Bushin no jutsu (Shadow Clone jutsu) **an identical Naruto then appeared beside the real one.

"Naruto what are you doing" Shikimaru asked.

Naruto didn't answer so instead his clone performed another hand sign, **'Henge no jutsu (Transformation jutsu)'. **The clone then transformed into a giant shirikan and Naruto threw it straight at Sasori who still wasn't looking at them.

Naruto then smirked thinking that the Shirikan would hit its intended target, however before the shrikian could get to close to Sasori there was a loud metallic noise which sent the shrikian flying and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell; that should have hit him, what happened?!," Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto look at that!" Shikimaru said pointing at Sasori.

Naruto looked. Coming from Sasori's robe was a large metallic tail that had long spikes connected by metal balls which must have blocked the shrikan. What was more shocking was the fact that Sasori was still looking directly at Deidara.

'_He managed to bloak that attack without even giving Naruto a sideways glance, how strong is that guy?' _thought Shikimaru.

Sasori then turned back to the shinobi, "I think its time for you to finish them Deidara" Sasori replied.

"Right my man, because to me the essence of true art is…" Deidara said then threw his bird into the air, made a one handed seal and said, "an EXPLOSION!"

The bird was covered in a cloud of smoke that blocked it from view. When the smoke cleared away the leaf ninja saw that the bird hadn't disappeared, he had expanded to over five times his size. The bird then landed in front of his master.

"Now that I have your attention I'd like to show you the latest Jinchuriki that I captured a few days ago."

"Huh? What do you mean latest Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked.

The mouth of Deidara's bird opened revealing a figure wrapped up in a cloth that completely covered him. Deidara picked the person up by their neck, "you see I was ordered to capture this guy a few days ago hmm, come to think of it we were only done extracting his Biji about three days ago un."

"You mean you have somebody in that cloth you're holding?!" Sakura asked with clear disgust in her voice.

"That's right but don't worry he's been dead for awhile now, I just thought I'd keep his body to prove a point yeah."

"Yeah and what's that?" Naruto said in a voice which said he was quivering with rage.

"When I went to his village and fought this guy half the villages were rooting for me to kill him, for some strange reason though despite that he kept on fighting even though almost no one was cheering for him un. In fact the village only started cheering for him after he saved it from one of my bombs un."

Naruto's eyes widened, _'He did that for his village that guy must be some hero', _but then Naruto realised something, "wait, one of your bombs, you mean you were going to kill thousands of people just to get him!"

"No I was going to kill millions of people to get to him, and it worked because after he saved his pathetic village I was able to get him right were I wanted him and blew him up."

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted as he stared at Deidara.

"Actually I think he was a friend of yours"

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"While I fought him your name came up once or twice so I figured you guys were friends or something. He said that you taught him some valuable lesson about fighting for something other then yourself. So I decided to bring his corpse along to show you, and me being the nice guy I am, I'll let you see him."

_'Wait it couldn't be, could it?, _Naruto thought thinking of the only other person he knew with a demon inside of him.

Deidara threw the body while holding on to the cloth with his hand so that the body was left completely uncovered.

He was different from what Naruto had remembered. He looked like he had grown a few inches. The new clothes that he wore were torn specifically around his arms and chest area. There was also dry blood all over his body making him look paler then he usually was. However his hair was still blood red and his forehead still had the kenji of love on the top left hand corner, meaning that the Jinchuriki that Deidara was talking about was...

"GARRA!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys that's right I'M NOT DEAD! I've just being a little busy these past couple of weeks. To start of, after I had finished posting the last chapter I had to study for exams so I didn't have time to continue this. Also after my week of exams I had a week of work experience so that was about three or four week of not being able to continue this story. But then I was on holidays so I got more time to finish this chapter off. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter, I was going to make it longer but I'm low on time right now. You see I'm going overseas starting tomorrow and I'm not coming back till the eleventh so I waited until today to post this so you wouldn't have to wait until I got back. Anyway I swear I'll work on the third chapter the minute I get back so don't worry. Anyway in case you were wondering what a plako is it's a bottom feeding fish that feeds on the waste of other fish and sea creatures, meaning that Hidan was calling Kakuzu a shit eater. Anyway I've talked long enough so I will work on the next chapter later on and yes that will be the big Akatsuki vs Konaha fight plus Naruto's Jinchuriki transformation, anyway I've said enough so thanks to all those who have reviewed and alerted me, plus a very special thank you to the people who have put my story in their favourite stories and the one who put me in their favourite authors list. You guys are great and I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I'll see you soon.

**Next time: Naruto's transformation, Akatsuki vs Konaha!**

_Naruto's eyes became slitted and red and they radiated something nobody had ever scene__ from Naruto before_

_Killing indent_

_And it scared the hell out of Sakura_

**Gōkakyu no Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)'**

**Classification: **Ninjutsu

**Rank: **C-Rank

**Class: **Offensive

**Range: **Short range

A technique originally created by the Uchiha clan this jutsu requires the user to have more then average chakra reserves to realse a giant fireball that incenerates everything in its path. Some ninja need to use a ring made by the thumb and index finger to create the fireball but more advancted ninjas like the Uchiha clan can create it without a ring. It is also considered a coming of age jutsu for the Uchiha clan.

'**Tajin/ Kage Bushin no jutsu (Multi/ Shadow Clone jutsu)'**

**Classification: **Ninjutsu**, **Bunshinjutsu

**Rank: **B-A rank (depending on quantity)

**Class: **Supplementary

Unlike the basic clone jutsu this jutsu allows the wielder to summon clones that have substance meaning that the clones can attack and perform jutsu on enemies, unfortunately though a few solid hit usually will make the clone disperse. What makes shadow clones different from other clones is that when they disperse all knowledge gained from the clone goes back to the user if used properly can't be distinguished from the original by normal ninjas or ninjas with keggei gengai. Because the user has to split their chakra evenly amongst the clones it can cause the user to run out of chakra easily if there are too many. This isn't a problem for individuals like Naruto who have an extremely high level of chakra. This is also Naruto's most often used jutsu and one of his favourites.

'**Henge no jutsu (Transformation jutsu)'**

**Classification: Ninjutsu, General Skill**

**Rank: E rank**

**Class: Supplementary**

This is one of the basic E rank jutsu taught at the Konaha ninja academy that allows the user to transform either themselves or another object into the appearance of another person, animal, or object. Almost every ninja knows this jutsu and is one of the jutsu needed to master to graduate the academy.


	4. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys its me. I know, sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter or something right now, but I thought I should tell you why I haven't updated my story for so long.

I got a review today from CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing asking if my story was on hiatus or being discontinued. To answer your question NO it isn't.

You see I actually had this chapter done a couple of weeks ago and I was going to publish it then but my damn laptop computer ended up deleting my entire story! Not only that but the backup copy I made was deleted too!

Fortunately I found a file with some of the work I put into the file still on my computer so I uploaded that and are working on the chapter again. Unfortunately I've had to focus more on my school work this year instead of being sidetracked so I haven't been able to work on this at all plus I was a little depressed from losing so much work so I haven't really done anything.

But good news! I'm on holidays as of right now! I didn't fail anything (which is great) I've managed to scrape a few days for myself, but the best news I'm getting back to work on this story as of right now!!!

This chapter was going to be pretty long anyway so I'm properly going to make it even longer! Hell who knows maybe I'll submit two chapters at once, I can do that now!

Anyway I hope I can finish this really soon and submit it for you all. Just don't make the same mistakes I did if you're writing your own story, save it on every computer you own and DON'T LOSE ANYTHING!

Anyway I got to get back to work, thank you for listening to me rant and I'll see you soon.


	5. Naruto transforms, Konaha vs Akatsuki

Hey everybody, long time no see. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but at long last its finished and I can work on the next chapter. Anyway I won't talk for to long I just want to say thanks for reviewing and alerting the last couple of chapters and I'm really excited about this chapter since at long last finally have the Akatsuki vs Konaha fight and Naruto's initial transformation and clash with the Akatsuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo and all other copyrights, please support the official release.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

"_**Demon voice/ transformed voice (echo)/ Black Zetsu"**_

'**Jutsu (English)'**

Previously:

_However his hair was still blood red and his forehead still had the kenji of love on the top left hand corner, meaning that the Jinchuriki that Deidara was talking about was..._

"_GARRA!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs._

Chapter 3: Naruto's transformation, Akatsuki vs Konaha!

Garra's limp body lay next to Deidara's feet where blood began to pool from his open wounds and pieces of his sand shield crumpled off on to the ground.

To say the Konaha 12 were shocked was an understatement, they all knew how strong Garra was and how, before the Chunin exams, he hadn't even ever had a scratch on him so to see him lying there was frightening.

Naruto just stared wide eye at Garra before looking at Deidara.

"Oh he's dead alright," Deidara said smirking like that was the reaction that he had wanted from Naruto, "he's been dead for awhile" Deidara then went and lightly tapped his hand on Garra's cheek.

"You bastard" Naruto said in a low voice.

Although none of the Konaha 12 could say that they liked Garra it certainly wasn't right for the Akatsuki to flaunt his body around like a trophy.

Rock Lee remembered his fight with Garra and how he was still recovering from the wounds that he gave him. _'Even though he did try to kill me, he was a worthy opponent and doesn't deserve a fate like this.'_

_'He was one of the strongest shinobi I ever meet, how could that man beat him that easily?' _Sakura thought to herself.

Sauske on the other hand remembered his own fight with Garra and how he had used everything he had on him and it still didn't beat him. _'That guy was a freak, I used the '__**Chidori'**__ three times on him and he survived.' _Then he remembered who Garra transformed into that creature the Shikaku. _'Wait a minute that's right he transformed into that thing and Naruto fought him. Naruto said he understood the guy. Is that what he meant? Is that why these guys want him so badly?' _he thought staring at Naruto.

Naruto however looked at the ground and remembered the first day he meet Garra.

_Flashback_

"_You're one of the pesky little snobs I hate the most, all talk and no action" Kankuro said to Sauske as he unrolled the large mummy like object from his back._

"_Wait you're going to use the crow for this?" Tamari asked as she saw what he was doing._

_Kankuro smirked and looked like he was about to attack Sauske when a cold and low voice filled the air._

"_That's enough Kankuro"_

_Sauske flinched when he heard that voice and looked to the next branch of the tree he was on and saw a new sand shinobi._

_Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon looked up to see the kid that had surprised all of them by coming out of nowhere and the fact that nobody felt his presence._

_He looked to be about the same height as Naruto, being about 4'8" and a similar built. He wore a _f_ull black body suit with t-shirt sleeves; he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips_ _and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. He too, just like the other two Sand ninjas, had a large object on his back; his was a giant sand coloured gourd. What was the strangest thing about him however was his outward appearance. He had spiky blood red hair and pale green eyes which didn't have any pupils. The most unique features he had was the Kenji of love he had tattooed on the left side of his forehead and thick black rings around his eyes that indicated intense insomnia._

"_You're a disgrace to our village" he continued in his cold voice._

_The look on Kankuro's face vanished from arrogance and power to a look of fear and disgust. "Hey Garra" he said nervously._

"_Have you forgotten why we came all this way?"_

"_I know, I mean ah, they challenged us you see and ah-"_

"_Shut up or I'll kill you" he said in a low and dangerous voice which made Kankuro flinch._

_'Man who is that guy? What kind of person just says they'll kill you that easily?' thought Naruto staring at this new guy._

_Garra then turned to Sauske and said "I'm sorry for any trouble my idiotic brother may have caused."_

_Sauske and Garra glared at each other for a few moments until Garra transformed into sand and reappeared next to Kankuro and Temari. "Let's go."_

"_Wait, Identify yourself" Sauske said._

_Garra turned back to Sauske and said "I am Sabaku no Garra or Garra of the Desert, and I am curious about you too, who are you?"_

"_I am Uchiha Sauske"_

"_I'll look forward to killing you then, Uchiha Sauske" and with that Garra and his siblings turned and left._

_'That was the first time I meet him, I thought he was some kind of freak, I didn't know he was the same as me', Naruto thought as more memories of Garra returned._

_The sand came out of Garra's gourd and wound around Rock Lee's unconscious form in the hospital bed._

"_Die" Garra said as he raised his hand, __**'Sabaku Kyū**__**(Sand Coffin)'!**_

_But the sand wouldn't close around Lee's body and as Garra looked at himself he saw he wasn't moving either. But before he could think a fist came out of nowhere and smashed him in the face._

"_What the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto __yelled at Garra._

"_Naruto be careful" Shikimaru said, "I'm using my '__**Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possesion Jutsu)' **__so when you're punching him you're punching me._

"_Oh sorry" Naruto said sheepishly but then turned to Garra and said seriously, "Start talking. Why did you attack Lee?" Naruto wasn't going to underestimate this guy since he knew how strong he was. During Garra and Lee's fight they had both fought hard and long but it was Garra that won. But winning wasn't enough for him after Lee could barely walk from using so much Chakra, Garra mercilessly broke both his left arm and leg which left him unconscious. In fact if Lee's Sensei hadn't stepped in afterward Naruto was sure the Garra would have killed Lee right there._

"_Yeah you already won your fight with him so what, do you have a personal grudge against him or something?" Shikimaru asked._

"_I don't have anything against him, I simply want to kill him that's all" Garra said without even batting an eye._

"_You now what? You're sick in the head!" Naruto yelled in disgust._

"_Yeah, you think we are just going to let you kill him you sick psycho" Shikimaru said_

"_I don't care, if you get in my way I'll kill you too" Garra replied._

"_Oh yeah let's see you try it!" Naruto yelled._

"_Kid would you take it easy, that guy is insane, he fights like a demon or something" Shikimaru said trying to calm Naruto down._

_Naruto snorted then smiled his usual overconfident smile "He can fight like a demon all he wants I've got the real thing inside of me!_

_Shikimaru raised his eyebrow in confusion at this but Garra just chuckled. "A demon huh? Well mine is just as real as yours."_

"_From the day I was born my upbringing was not what most would consider a happy one. Before I was even born my father, the Yodamine Kazekage, made sure that I was the strongest ninja in his village. His greatest tool. To guarantee this he fused my unborn body with a sand spirit, I destroyed the life of the women who gave me mine, I was born a monster" He said without any sense of hurt or guilt._

_Naruto and Shikimaru's eyes widened in horror but for completely different reasons._

_Garra continued, "Its name is the Shukaku and it is the reincarnation of an old monk whose soul was sealed within a jar of tea."_

_'Could it be?' Naruto thought, 'does he have one inside of him too?_

"_Geez your father must have really loved you" Shikimaru said sarcastically._

"_Don't measure me by your low standards, the only ties I have with my family, are the ones I'd like to wrap around their necks, my ties with them are of hate and loathing."_

"_Given life by the death of my mother I grew up to be the salvation of the village. My father pampered and protected me, for a time I thought that was love but then it happened."_

"_What happened?" Naruto said wanting to know more about this demon kid._

_Then a cruel smile and a demented look in his eyes appeared and he said "In the years since I became six years old my father tried to kill me more times then I can count!"_

_Both of the leaf ninja recoiled in shock but Shikimaru recovered first. "You just finished saying that your father protected you so which is it?"_

_Garra smiled "The jutsu which gave my life unbalanced something in me, I became ... unstable. The Kazekage, my father, soon realized that I became a threat to the very village itself. By the time I was six I became a symbol of fear in the village, to them I was a relic they wished would disappear. So you see I failed the one reason I lived, what was there for me to do? Why continue living? For a long time I couldn't figure it out." Then Garra's eyes hardened, "But in order to live you need a purpose, to live for no reason is the same as being dead."_

"_What is this guy talking about?" Shikimaru asked, however Naruto was shaking for he knew exactly what Garra was talking about._

_'I know what he means, exactly, he's the same as me!'_

"_Then in time my answer came to me, to put it simply my reason for living is in the killing of others. For years I lived in fear for the assassins who came after me, but now I live in peace for by killing them I learned my true purpose. I live solely for myself and love only myself, as it was the death of my mother that gave me life so to is it the death of others that sustains me, and there is no end to it as long as there are people to kill in this wide, wonderful, crowded world we live in, I shall never disappear."_

_'I was alone too; I didn't know why I was here and for what reason until Iruka Sensei came along. He saw what was inside of me but didn't judge me; he gave me a purpose, a reason for living. But this guy had no one. He had to find the answer on his own and this is what he came up with, to kill in order to live. Could I have ended up like that? We're different but we're the same! No I don't think I can beat this guy!' Naruto thought stepping back from Garra._

_Shikimaru saw this "Hey kid what's wrong?"_

_But before Naruto could say anything the sand around Garra moved and covered the small room._

"_Naruto snap out of it!" Shikimaru screamed, "Oh man what a drag!" The sand suddenly launched itself at them and was about to hit when:_

"_Alright that's enough!" A voice at the door said._

_The Genin turned and saw Lee's Sensei Might Guy at the door, when Garra saw this his hands immediately went to his forehead and he moaned as if in pain and the sand dropped._

_Garra left but not before turning around and saying to Shikimaru and Naruto, "Make no mistakes I will kill you, just you wait, I'll kill you all."_

_'That was when I realized how alike we really were, and how alone both of us were, I realized later when I fought him how I could have turned out just like him if I let my loneliness consume me' Naruto thought looking back to his fight with Garra._

_Both Naruto and Garra lay on the ground gasping for breath after their fight, Naruto lay on his stomach and Garra lay on his back. Their fight had been a long and hard one. Garra had fought Sauske originally first at the Chunin exam stadium and then in the forest after Sanagakure and Otogakure had invaded the leaf village. When Naruto had found him Garra was about to kill Sauske, Sauske was on the ground barely moving because he had to enter his Curse Mark state in order to use a third '__**Chidori' **__and it had used up all of his Chakra. Garra himself had already entered his half Jinchuriki form where half of Garra's body had transformed into the Shukaku with the gourd on his back merging with Garra's and covering his right arm and the right side of his face. Also a large tail grew out of the gourd and Garra's human features became more feral and demonic._

_After Naruto briefly fought Garra back he lunged and tried to kill Sauske again but was stopped by Sakura. Garra then used his demonic arm to pin Sakura to a tree and knock her unconscious. Then he asked Naruto what they meant to him, he replied that they were his friends and Naruto fought Garra again. Naruto had to push himself during his fight using every ounce of Chakra in his body and using two thousand __**'Shadow Clones' **__to fight Garra._

_At first it had worked and pushed Garra back but then Garra fully transforming into his Biju which forced Naruto to use the Kyubi's own Chakra to summon Gamabunta the chief toad and they combined their Chakra's to defeat the Shukaku and Garra. Afterwards with both their Chakra's completely empty Naruto finished the fight by punching Garra in the face and they both fell into this clearing._

_Garra stared at Naruto wondering what could have made him so strong and why he kept fighting instead of giving up. Meanwhile Naruto was using the last of his strength to drag himself to Garra with his chin as he remembered his childhood._

_Naruto was at a park staring at everyone there, some who did look his way turned their heads away in disgust but most ignored him altogether and that hurt him more then their bitter stares or being told to leave them alone._

_The minute Naruto came into the park everyone there stopped what they were doing, the kids ran away from him while the adults talked about him loud enough so he could hear._

"_What are you doing? I told you not to talk to him!" A boy was saying to his brother._

"_Let's get out of here!" The boy said running away from Naruto who had tried to give them their ball back._

"_Look at that filthy little child, he's disgusting!" A woman said to her husband._

"_What do you expect? Filthy little freak was probably rolling around in the dirt!_

"_Look out it's him. Why don't you just go away you... you freak!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Monster!"_

_Naruto just stood there and cried as all of these people called him names and told him that he should do the world a favor and drop dead. Crying only made them hate him more for some reason but Naruto couldn't stop. He was only six years old._

_Garra was thinking something along the same lines about his childhood._

"_Freak! Why don't you just die!" One man yelled._

"_He's a monster, don't even talk to him!" One girl yelled to her sister._

"_Go away!"_

_They all turned away from Garra's crying and let him wallow in his loneliness. He was only six years old._

_Garra opened his eyes from that memory and saw Naruto getting closer to him._

_'It's all a distant memory now. Why do I live I use do ask myself, then I found out...' Naruto remembered what Garra said._

_'But I realised something even more important had been taken from me and that was when I truly despaired. My purpose. In all the world there was no one who needed me, I was unnecessary' Naruto remembered what Haku had said after they had fought._

"_Stay back, don't come any closer!" Garra yelled when he realised he couldn't move._

"_It's almost unbearable isn't it? The feeling of being completely alone?" Naruto asked as he stared into Garra's eyes that widened at this._

"_I know that felling, being trapped in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them then I do myself and I won't let anyone hurt them! That's why I have to beat you even if I have to kill you!_

"_But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?" he asked to this boy who talked so passionately._

"_Because they saved me from myself, they rescued me form my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am, not for what I am. The are my friends!"_

"_Love?"_

"_That's enough Naruto."_

_Naruto looked up and saw Sauske staring down at him, "Sakura's safe the sand faded away, she'll be alright."_

"_That's good" and with that Naruto drifted off from Chakra exhaustion._

_'That was the last time I saw him but I knew I had changed him. He would choose the right path. Hell, he might even have made friends, but they killed him. They killed him! I won't let them get away with it!_

End Flashback

"You bastard," Naruto growled his voice filled with menace.

Shikimaru who was trying to think of a plan got distracted by Naruto, "Naruto quiet I'm trying to think here."

"He didn't deserve it. He was a good guy he just wanted to be understood" said Naruto whose voice got higher with each word.

That raised a few eyebrows from the Gennin but they said nothing and watched the Akatsuki, waiting.

"What did he do? Why did he have to die? He was a good person."

Deidara smiled, _'yes it's working, a little more and he'll slip into his Jinchuriki state'._

"Why? Why is it always us, I'm not going to let it happen again. I won't!" Naruto yelled at Deidara.

"Naruto would you shut the hell up!" Shikimaru said in a hushed whisper. "I'm trying to think of a plan so calm down and be-" he said but stopped when he turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey Shikimaru you got a plan?" Kiba asked.

Shikimaru however still hadn't said anything.

"Shikimaru what's going...? WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba yelled.

Kiba's shout alerted the others and they turned around to see what was wrong, and all gasped as they saw Naruto.

While the others had been watching the Akatsuki they hadn't noticed the changes that were happening to Naruto's body, now they were crystal clear. His posture had changed from his usual standing position to a crouched position. His fingernails and toenails had now grown longer and sharper making his hands and feet look like claws. His canine teeth were now longer and sharper and resembled fangs and his hair now grew longer and spikier and hung over his eyes. The most prominent and disturbing part of his body was his face. The usual whisker marks that used to be just three lines on each side of his face now became wider and thicker making him look feral and animalistic. However it was his eyes that were the major difference. His eyes that used to be bright blue eyes, filled with laughter and cheer, eyes that could annoy those around him but were always ready to put a smile on somebody's face, eyes that would never betray his comrades and would always fight for his ninja way, had completely changed. Veins had popped up around his eyes while the pupils had become slittedand his irises had changed colour from blue to red.

However it was what was radiating from his eyes that shocked his comrades, killing intent. For as long as anyone knew Naruto he was a knuckle head that always went head first into things with a smile on his face, but to see him now wanting to kill these men, it scared the hell out of his friends.

"_**I'm gonna kill you!" **_Naruto growled at Deidara, in a dark and demonic voice which completely contrasted with his usual happy go lucky voice.

"Oh yeah?" Deidara said smirking, "I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly red Chakra started to seep out of Naruto's body and started to swirl around Naruto, who released an ear-splitting roar, "AHHHHHHHH!" which caused all of his team mates to be flung back by an explosion of red Chakra.

Sauske was the first to recover from the shock of being flung back by so much Chakra and got to his feet, "What the hell was that dope?" he grunted, then his eyes widened when he turned to look at Naruto.

The red Chakra that had circled Naruto before had now wrapped itself around his body and became an aura around him. Naruto was in an upright position with his knees bent down and his arms crossed in front of his face. The Chakra was now wrapping itself in a physical form above his head, the Chakra merged together and formed the face of a giant fox with its teeth bared at Deidara.

_'I recognise this Chakra; this is the same Chakra that he used in his battle with me at the Chunin exams!' _Neji realised. _'However now he's releasing even more Chakra then last time!'_

"Wowee! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, that's a Jinchuriki!" shouted Hidan.

Suddenly Naruto roared again and this time the ground ripped out from underneath him and Naruto and the area around him became temporarily black and white which made Naruto look even more animalistic then before. Then suddenly everything became normal again and Naruto clenched his right hand into a fist and his hand started to turn bright red as Chakra started accumulating in his fist.

Sasori's eyes widened as he realised what was happening, "Deidara get out of the way you idiot!"

"Huh?" Deidara asked confused but before he could say anything Naruto attacked.

Naruto sent his charged up fist straight ahead as if he were punching Deidara right in front of him. Suddenly the Chakra gathered in Naruto's hand shot out of his fist and went flying forwards tearing up the ground before slamming straight into Deidara's chest sending him backwards.

_'He hit me with the force of his Chakra alone!' _Deidara realised as he coughed up blood while still flying backwards.

Then suddenly Naruto leaned forward and ran straight towards Deidara. At first he was running at his normal pace but then he picked up speed and started running faster and faster until he was right besides Deidara and before he could do anything to stop it, Naruto punched him in the cheek before Deidara even hit the ground.

Shikimaru's eyes widened, _'My god how the hell did Naruto get there so fast he punched him before he even hit the ground!'_

But it wasn't over just yet because while Naruto's fist was still connected to Deidara's face it burned bright red with Chakra and sent Deidara flying across the field leaving a trail of smoke and burned skin behind.

"RAHHHH!" Naruto roared as he landed on his feet and stared daggers at Deidara.

Deidara got back up and smirked at Naruto even though there was blood dripping from his mouth and a large burn on his left cheek. "Not a bad hit kid, I'll enjoy beating you"

Naruto didn't answer instead crossing his fingers together and performing his most often used jutsu, **'Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!' **he cried and a second Naruto appeared before the original. The original Naruto then held up his hand to his clone in a cup shape while his clone started to wave his hands around it just like a cat hitting a ball of string.

_'What the hell is he doing' _Deidara wondered as he watched Naruto.

Suddenly Chakra started to form in the base of Naruto's hand and expanded until it resembled a blue ball that fitted perfectly in Naruto's outstretched hand.

_'What the?' _Deidara thought, _'This jutsu wasn't in his file, what the hell is it?'_

_'I remember that jutsu. It's the same one the dope used against me when we fought on the hospital roof!' _Sauske thought.

_'That's the same jutsu that Naruto used against Sauske Kun in their fight, I was wondering how it worked back then, what is it?' _thought Sakura.

Sasori's eyes widened and even Kakuzu looked taken aback by the jutsu in Naruto's hand "Thats the -" they both said at the same time.

**'Rasengan!' **Naruto roared as his clone dispersed and he charged forward at Deidara with his hand outstretched.

Despite the initial shock of seeing that new jutsu Deidara smirked, _'Bah, look at that, just as I thought, it's a short range jutsu. He has to physically attack me for it to work which means as long as I dodge I've got no problem.'_

While Naruto was running the **'Rasengan'** changed from blue to red and the Chakra emitting from it instead of going into the Rasengan it was going outwards. Naruto then jumped into the air a few feet above Deidara and outstretched his hand so the Rasengan was aimed straight at him.

_'Idiot you're attack isn't even gonna nick me!' _thought Deidara as he jumped out of the way of Naruto's attack just before it hit him.

However it was too late for Naruto to manoeuvre himself away from his attack so his Rasengan smashed into the ground instead. All of a sudden the ground where the Rasengan hit completely exploded sending earth and rubble flying in all directions and covering the next ten metres in dust.

The shinobi stared in shock, completely unprepared for the awesome power that Naruto's attack created, until somebody said "Holy shit!" and the dust cleared.

The ground around the ten meter area was completely crushed inwards which had created a crater that swirled inwards like a circle to the centre where a panting Naruto emerged looking pissed off.

Suddenly the earth near the edge of the pit crater started to move and out came a panting Deidara, he hadn't managed to dodge the blast after all, staring daggers at Naruto and looking just as pissed off.

Suddenly before Deidara could react Naruto leaned on all fours and shot himself off even faster then before, and quicker then a blink of the eye he punched Deidara straight in the gut.

Splosh

The smirk on Naruto's face suddenly vanished when he realised that something was wrong. He had expected to hear a crunching sound to indicate that he had broken Deidara's ribs, but instead their was a sploshing sound. Suddenly Deidara started to go pale, but that wasn't the only thing going pale, his clothes were turning paler and paler until Deidaras whole body, as well as his clothes, had turned entirely white.

Like clay.

Suddenly the ground around Sasori started to move and Deidara's head and arm were sticking out of the ground. "KATSU!" Deidara cried as his **'Nendo Bushin (Clay Clone)' **stretched itself around Naruto's body before exploding and sending Naruto flying backwards.

"How did it go runt?" Sasori asked to his partner.

"Pretty good, yeah" Deidara replied as he pulled himself out of the ground. "That guys strong but he's got no brains, he didn't even notice the **'Nendo Bushin (Clay Clone)' **I replaced myself with."

Naruto dragged himself back on his feet and let out an ear splitting roar before charging at Deidara.

"Here he comes again Deidara" Sasori said.

"Don't worry Sasori my man; I already have a plan to finish him." Deidara replied as his mouth hand started chewing on some clay.

Naruto ran full speed ahead at Deidara on his hands and feet.

'_That's it Jinchuriki, just a little bit closer' _Deidara thought as his hand finished chewing.

Naruto jumped into the air and got ready to slam his fist straight into Deidaras face.

'_NOW!' _Deidara thought as he shot his arm out and his mouth hand opened. All of a sudden a centipede shot out of Deidara's mouth hand and launched himself into Naruto's mouth thus stopping him in midair five feet away from Deidara.

The centipede then crawled itself deeper into Naruto's throat until half of the centipede was sticking out of Naruto's mouth.

'_Oh shit! If that thing goes off…' _Shikimaru thought.

Suddenly Deidara then slammed his fist on the ground. The area around Naruto started to move until hundreds of clay animals, from spiders to birds, shot out of the ground and surrounded Naruto.

'_He must have made those things while he was still underground!' _Shikimaru thought.

"This is the end of you Jinchuriki," **'C1 Tama (C1 Sphere)'. **

Suddenly all of the clay animals joined together to create a sphere that closed around Naruto's body.

"Die" Deidara said, "KATSU!"

The explosion that followed was as amazing as it was horrifying. The dome turned a bright white as energy started pouring out of it, before it exploded in a huge mushroom cloud. Dust and earth was thrown everywhere and fire shot out from the cloud. Suddenly something flew out of the cloud in a hail of smoke and fire and started rolling towards the leaf ninja.

"NARUTO!" his friends cried out in horror.

"Deidara you moron!" Sasori yelled at his partner, "You weren't supposed to kill the friggin Jinchuriki! What good is his Biju to us now if it's dead!"

"Relax Donna, geez you're going to hurt yourself yelling like that" Deidara replied. "The Jinchuriki's not dead, I only used a portion of my chakra during that explosion, he isn't going to be able to move for a while but it won't kill him yet hm."

"Well that won't do us any good if he dies before we extract the Biju from him."

Naruto's limp body rolled until it was between the leaf ninja and Sasori and Deidara.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried to her friend. She ran to his side and didn't notice she was the first one there until she was checking his wounds.

Her eyes widened as she saw the damage the bomb had done. It appeared that the centipede had made it as far into Naruto as his stomach before it went off. His stomach had blown apart while his chest looked like it had collapsed into itself. From his rapid breathing it seemed one of his lungs was punctured from the broken bones. Most of his flesh holding his left arm together from his shoulder was completely gone, the only thing that was still keeping his arm together was a fractured bone. Finally it looked like he had suffered from first degree burns.

"Is the dope alright?" Sauske said with genuine concern in his voice.

Despite the shock of seeing these injuries Sakura examined Naruto remembering the knowledge she had acquired from reading medical journals about combat injuries. "It looks like the centipede bomb went off in Naruto's stomach, and caused his chest to collapse. His rapid breathing could indicate that either his lung was punctured by one of the bones in his chest or it's collapsed. There are probably other injuries that I can't see but overall it's not as bad as it looks. These injuries won't kill him but if we don't take him to a hospital soon he will die."

Shikimaru was the next to arrive and he had heard Sakura's analysis and had already thought of a plan. "Konaha is over three days away so we cant take Naruto there, he wouldnt survive the trip. Our best bet is to get to Kuzahagure, from here it would only take us a couple of hours and we could get help from the local military, unfourtunatly the quickest way there is straight ahead of us.

"That means..." Sakura said.

"That's right, we have to go through them" Shikimaru said indicating Sasori and Deidara.

"You got a plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I do. Now listen those guys are strong but we still have the advantage of numbers. There is four of them right? Well theirs eleven of us now, Naruto can't help us and we have to take him to a hospital so we will need about two people to carry him and one more to cover him. We'll need the other eight people to fight these guys, two for one person, they'll be our cover. The third person who is with the two carrying Naruto will provide cover if one of these guys manages to follow us.

Sakura and Sauske nodded to the plan and were about to put it into action when a voice interrupted them.

"Well that's a very nice plan yeah, but unfortunately for you its not gonna work." The leaf ninjas looked up and saw Deidara sneak up on them. Before they could defend themselves Deidara spun in the air and performed a round house kick to Sauske's face using the momentum to slam his fist into Shikimaru's stomach and sending them both flying backwards.

Deidara turned his cold eyes down at Sakura, who was the only ninja left protecting Naruto. "I suggest you step away from the Jinchuriki" he said in a cold voice.

Sakura stared in shock at Deidara, _'Damn it what do I do? This guys already taken out Sauske and Shikimaru in only a few seconds! How the hell can I protect Naruto against a guy like that?' _she thought.

Then she started to remember everything she knew about her blond team mate. She remembered when she first meet him and how much of an idiot she thought he was, how often he would yell that he would be Hokage someday and how she thought he was arrogant to think that he could to anything by himself. She remembered when she and Sauske were paired up with him and Kakashi sensei and eventually became Team 7, how he was tied up to a post for trying to cheat on the bell test and the three eventually became a team. How on their first mission, to the the Land of Waves after he had been too afraid to attack those Kira ninja he stabbed himself in the hand and promised to never back down in a fight and to never give up on his dream. She remembered how he and Sauske had teamed up to free Kakashi sensei from Zabuzza, how he had fought and defeated both Kiba and Neji in the Chunin exams, even though they were technically stronger then him. How Sauske told her that Naruto pushed himself over the limit in order to defeat Garra, an opponent even Sauske couldn't defeat. But most of all she remembered how both Naruto and Sauske had tried to kill each other on the hospital roof and how she vowed to help her team mates any way she could.

Suddenly brimming with new found confidence and an intensity in her eyes she pulled out a Kunai from her holster and tried to stab it in Deidara's mouth hand.

Deidara had been taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere around Sakura. Instead of seeing fear in her eyes like he had before her face seemed to harden and an intense aura surrounded her. He was shocked for just a moment but it was all the time Sakura needed to try and stab him. Deidara didn't have enough time to move his hand away from the Kunai so instead he manoeuvred his arm so that the knife stabbed him near his elbow instead.

"You Bitch!" Deidara yelled as he punched Sakura in the face and send her backwards. He then pulled the knife out of his arm with his mouth, _'Shit that was close; if she had stabbed me in my mouth hand with that Kunai I would have lost my Jutsu.'_

Deidara then looked up and saw the other Konaha nins surrounding him, _'Shit I wasted too much time with that girl, there's no time for anything fancy, I have to get the Jinchuriki out of here now!'_

* * *

Meanwhile

Naruto's mindscape

* * *

Pain

That was the first thing that came back to Naruto as he woke up, he was in pain. This wasn't like normal pain where he had hurt himself training or been hit by someone; no this pain was intense. It felt like he had had his whole body blown to a million pieces.

'_Wh, What's going on?' _Naruto thought slowly, it felt like even so much as opening his eyes would hurt him,_ 'Why do I hurt so bad?'_

That was the second realisation he had today, his memories returned.

He remembered walking with his friends to the Grass Village when all of a sudden he had been attacked.

The Akatsuki.

They had attacked him and his friends and now they wanted him, then that blond guy said something and he showed him someone's dead body.

Garra's.

Anger.

That was the third sensation he had today. He was angry, beyond how angry he usually got, he felt bloodthirsty, he felt like he wanted to kill somebody.

"Oh wonderful Naruto you know you're in pain and that you're pissed off, now for the million yen question, where the hell are you?" he said sarcastically.

Then all of a sudden a dark laughter filled the room, **"Well, Well, looks like you screwed up again, eh Naruto?"**

Naruto's eyes opened and despite the amount of pain that he felt he leaned forwards and stared in shock at what he saw.

He was in a dark room that emitted a powerful red light; it was about as wide as a football field and twice as high. Running along the walls were dark rusty pipes that leaked water on to the floor. The floor itself covered in about a foot of water, not enough to cause any danger to Naruto but enough to make him uncomfortable. However despite as menacing and odd as this room was it was nothing compared to what Naruto was looking at.

He was staring at a large cage that reached all the way up to the roof of the room; at the centre of the cage was a small tag with the Kenji for seal written on it however it was what was in the cage that Naruto was interested in.

Red light started to glow from the cage and a face appeared from the shadows. The first thing Naruto noticed when he stared at the beast was the ferocious and sharp teeth that gleamed from its black mouth. The creature was smiling at Naruto in a menacing way. Next was the dark eyes that were slit and red just like Naruto's were. Then red light filled the cage and the creature could be seen for what it was. It stood on four legs, with its front paws resembling human hands, and had bright orange fur. The most unusual aspect of this creature however was that instead of having one tail it had nine.

Naruto knew exactly where he was now, he was in his own mindscape, and the creature he stared at was the strongest of the Biju, the monster that had almost destroyed Konaha thirteen years ago, and the bastard that had made his life a living hell ever since, the Kyubi No Yoko, the Nine Tailed Fox.

"**Well, well long time no see Kit, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me, heh heh heh" **the Kyubi chuckled.

"Kyubi?, What the hell am I doing here?" Naruto asked in shock.

"**Well from the looks of it you tried to play the hero and you got burned for it."**

"The hell are you…" Then Naruto remembered how he had tried to attack Deidara and had got a bomb down his throat for his troubles.

"That son of a bitch!" Naruto grunted through the pain, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"**Now, Now Kit fear not, that's what I am here for."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Simple I am going to let you absorb more of my Chakra, then you will be powerful enough to destroy you're enemy."**

"Bah, no thanks fox I don't trust you enough to believe you."

"**Oh? Come now Kit you want revenge against Deidara don't you, or don't you care about what he did to Garra?"** the Kyubi asked with a smile.

At the mention of Garra Naruto's eyes turned red and he clenched his fist, **"What do I have to do?"** he asked in a low voice.

"**You need only embrace you're anger, let it consume you Kit, let that powerful temper of yours rise and then my Chakra will be yours."**

At the Kyubi's words Naruto's eyes glowed red and his features became even more demonic.

"**That's it Kit let you're anger control you, consume you, let my Chakra transform you! And thank your beloved Fourth Hokage for sealing me inside the body of someone as weak as you." **The Kyubi then let loose a menacing laugh as thick amounts of red Chakra poured out from its cage. The dark Chakra then wrapped itself around Naruto's body and he knew no more.

* * *

Meanwhile

Boarder between Konahagure and Kusagakure

Present time (12:50pm)

Land of Fire

* * *

Deidara dodged a round house kick from Rock Lee followed by dodging Neji from his **'Jūken (Gentle fist)' **attack.

Things hadn't exactly been going well for the blond Akatsuki member since the other members of the convoy had started attacking him. So far he was fighting Sauske, Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba, Sakura and Shikimaru. He was getting pissed and sore and nowhere near as close to the Kyubi as he would have liked.

_'Damn this is ridiculous, if they keep trying to hit me like this the only thing I'm going to be able to do is dodge!' _as he thought this he looked down and saw a long tendril from a shadow reaching for his own.

_'Shit!' _Deidara thought and leapt out of the way from Shikimaru's **'Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu)' **just as he did he looked up in time to see Sauske's leg smashing into his face.

He rolled to the ground and wiped blood from his split lip, "That's it, now I'm pissed" Deidara then reached into his pouch to try and get some clay.

"Oh no you don't!" Deidara jumped back just in time to avoid the Shirikan and Kunai that Sakura had thrown at him.

_'Damn it!' _Deidara fell back and tripped on a rock. As he did he felt a lump fall out of his cloak and land on the ground in front of him. He smirked as he realised what the object was and before anyone could stop him he shoved it into his mouth hand and started chewing.

"OK ass holes the Jinchuriki is now mine!" as he said this a ball of something brown came out of his mouth hand and he started moulding.

_'Brown?' _Shikimaru thought_ 'What's going on so far most of the explosives he's made have all been made out of clay, so what's that thing in his hand?'_

"He has a name you bastard!" shouted Sakura and she tossed a Kunai straight for Deidara.

_'Perfect' _Deidara smirked as he tossed the clay spider he had been making straight into the path of Sakura's Kunai except instead of it being clay the spider was made from some other brown material.

"Oh shi-" Shikimaru said but it was too late to warn Sakura because just as he realised what the spider was made out of the Kunai struck the spider.

"To bad" Deidara smirked.

Instead of the spider exploding the normal way it exploded into a cloud of smoke which covered the surrounding area.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked covering his eyes.

"It was a smoke bomb" Shikimaru explaned "he made a bomb out of it instead of regular clay to confuse us so that when Sakura's Kunai struck it it would explode and blind us, anyway no time to talk we have to get to Naruto!"

_'Not bad runt' _Sasori thought in silent approval of his partner.

_'Hah, those fools didn't even realise what I was doing until it was too late, I got to admit sometimes I even surprise myself' _Deidara thought. _'Now that they are distracted I can use my eye piece to find that brat and catch him' _Deidara followed his path until he saw a lump in the middle of the clearing _'there he is.'_

"Now your mine!" Deidara yelled he reached to grasp his target but just before he could an arm reached out and grabbed him.

"What the?" But Deidara had no time to react for as soon as that arm caught his arm, another slammed its fist into Deidara's face and sent him flying out of the smoke cloud.

"Huh what's going on?" Shikimaru asked as the Genin heard Deidara fly from the smoke cloud.

"It would appear that somebody attacked Deidara before he could get to Naruto" Neji said.

"Was it one of us?" Kiba asked.

"No it can't be we're all here, hey Neji scan the cloud with your Byagugan and find out whos there." Shikimaru said.

"Got it" Neji replied as his Byagugan eyes got to work.

_'What's going on that should have worked the Jinchuriki was right there!' _Deidara thought._ 'Maybe one of those kids got to him first. No that cant be it I made sure I knew the position of each of those kids before I went after the Jinchuriki and there's no way they could have reached me before I got to him first!'_

"Hey Neji did you see who got Deidara?" Sauske asked.

Neji's eyes widened in shock as he looked into the smoke cloud which was finally starting to disperse, "Naruto?" he said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Sauske asked but his question was answered when the last of the smoke cloud finally cleared.

The ninjas saw, to their shock, that Naruto was now standing up with his hands in fists. His jacket was blown apart from the various points that the bomb had gone off in his body so his chest and stomach could be seen clearly. There were thick amounts of blood from where his stomach had exploded and Naruto was slightly crouched down to compensate for the fact his chest had collapsed in on itself. Yet despite that Naruto glared at Deidara through blood red eyes.

The Genin gaped at Naruto and each had their own particular reaction.

"What the? You shouldn't even be able to move with the damage I've done to your body!" Deidara cried in shock.

Naruto took in a few shuddering breaths as he glared at Deidara from his demonic eyes, he didn't even seem to notice that anyone else was there, his entire focus was on Deidara. Suddenly steam started rising from Naruto's wounds and the Genin watched in shock as the wound around Naruto's chest started to close. He stood upright as his chest started to inflate and the bones in his chest snapped back in place. Even Naruto's arm, which was only holding on by the bones, was starting to heal as flesh, tendons, and skin regrew where the blast had taken place. Even the cuts and scratches around Naruto's face and hands closed quickly and left as if they had never been there.

If the Genin had been surprised before they were shocked now, even the Akatsuki looked taken aback as they saw Naruto's rapid recovery.

_'There's no way, that's impossible, there's no way anyone should be able to heal that quickly, Naruto what's happening to you? Sakura thought._

_'I knew that the dope's healing was off the charts before, but this is completely different, this is insane, what the hell is he? Sauske thought._

Deidara however shocked everyone by laughing, "Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha ha, bah, bah, bah!" Deidara laughed in insane delight. "I thought that you were just a weakling, I thought that there was no way that such power could reside in such a weak body, but this I don't believe it! Hah, Hah, I guess I was wrong about you maybe you really are worthy of my artistic talents after all, hah hah!"

Naruto stood upright as his stomach wound finally closed and he was completely healed. Suddenly red Chakra started to seep out from Naruto's now healed wounds, unlike before this Chakra was not only visible, it was also thick and red and came out from Naruto's chest, stomach and arm as thick red bubbles.

The chakra leaking out from Naruto's chest connected with the chakra coming from Naruto's stomach which had made its way down and was no covering both of his legs and uncovered feet. The chakra from Naruto's arm spread from the wound to completely cover Naruto's right arm before connecting with the chakra from Naruto's chest and then covered Naruto's left arm. Finally with an almighty roar the chakra covered Naruto's face and he landed on all fours like a beast.

The chakra was no longer a cluster of bubbles around his body but had become denser so that it transformed into a cloak. His nails grew longer and sharper morphing into claws, while his canines grew longer and his usual whisker marks grew thicker. Black rings then spread across his eyes making him look even more feral. Finally the chakra around his face extended to form ears and the chakra at the lower part of his body extended to create one long appendage that resembled a tail.

_'So this is the power of the Kyubi No Yoko' _Sasori thought.

_'Finally things are starting to get interesting, un' _Deidara thought.

Steam started to pour form Naruto's body as if the chakra was causing his temperature to radically increase, he then growled at Deidara.

The genin looked at Naruto with mixed expressions on their faces, some had a look of complete shock, others curiosity, but all of them had looks of fear and confusion.

"Wha, what the hells going on?" Kiba asked.

_'Dobe?' Sauske thought in confusion, 'what are you?'_

"I've never seen anything like this, that chakra..." Neji said. He then proceeded to scan it with his Byakugan and recoiled in shock.

"Neji what's going on?" Shikimaru asked.

"That chakra, it had its own circulatory system!"

"What?"

"I've never seen chakra like this before, its almost as if its its own separate creature to Naruto!"

"Naruto..." Sakura said softly.

Naruto completely ignored her, and everyone else for that matter and stared daggers at Deidara as he took a step forwards on his hands and feet.

Deidara's statistic grin grew even larger as he stepped forward, "Come and get me then Jinchuriki!"

"Deidara don't be an idiot you're in no shape to fight a Jinchuriki by yourself especially one that is already starting to transform. Leave this to us." Sasori told his partner.

"Yeah ass hole, you already got you're Jinchuriki I want a friggin go already!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu said nothing but looked at the Jinchuriki with an interested expression.

"Sorry, but that's not my style" Deidara said. "You see the motivation of a true artist is to always make themselves stand out so that their works can improve constantly. Its fine watching one piece of work and admiring its architecture, but a true artist is always fickle and can never be satisfied with just using the same style over and over again. So artists improve and redefine themselves so that their art gets better and better, and how do we do this you ask? Simple an artist must find himself a new source of inspiration so that it's never stale and to find that inspiration he requires a new and more exciting challenge."

Deidara then pointed his finger at Naruto saying, "Pop is dead ladies and gentlemen, my art is Superflat. The Sanbi Jinchuriki of Sunahagure was an interesting challenge but he never reached as far into his Biju as you so I never got the experience of fighting a full powered Jinchuriki. But now I have the opportunity to fight the strongest Biju inside you, Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuriki of Konahagure and when I to defeat you my art will transcend into an area never discovered, because art is a BLAST!"

"**Shut the hell up!**" Naruto yelled. It was the first time he had said something since the red chakra had transformed him but something was wrong, Naruto's voice had changed and now it was low and menacing and growling as if it was strangling his vocal cords.

"**You killed Garra, I'll kill you!"**

Deidara chuckled, "Well if you love you're precious Garra so much then why don't you come and get him?" As he said this Deidara released into the air a small clay bird which expanded. It was the same type of bird that Deidara had used to carry Garra with him to begin with and the bird opened his mouth and once again trapped Garra's body inside his prison.

"**YOU!" Naruto yelled in outrage.**

"If you want him so much then let's go!" Deidara yelled and he jumped onto the back of his clay bird as it started soaring into the air.

"**RAHHHH!" **Naruto roared as he leapt towards Deidara at full speed and lifted up his clawed hand to swipe at Deidara's head.

Naruto missed as the clay bird launched itself into the air just out of his reach and started flying towards the canopy of trees.

"Bet you wish you could fly too eh Jinchuriki?"

Naruto roared as he landed on the ground but this time instead of lunging at Deidara he moved his arm backwards and flung it upwards like a swipe. To the shock of everyone, Naruto's chakra arm extended forwards to swipe at Deidara directly.

"Wow" Deidara only had enough time to sharply bank his bird to the left so that the chalra claw would miss him, but he wasn't fast enough and Naruto ripped a chuck out of his arm and side as the claw moved across and knocked out the tops of the trees.

Deidara looked in shock at Naruto before a slow smile crept on his features. "Damn kid not bad I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass" and with just that Deidara's bird banked low and tucked itself into the forest leading to Kiragakure.

"**Where do you think your going?" **Naruto yelled as his claw returned to him. He then sent both his chakra claws forwards and they grabbed the two closest trees leading to Deidara's direction and using them like a bungee cord launched himself forward. He then used his momentum to smash through the first tree and the next three after that before he dissapeard in the sea of trees.

Shikimaru, who up till then had just been watching with his mouth agape, snapped back to reality and turned towards the others. "Come on guys we got to go in there and help Naruto, I doubt that he'll be able to handle that guy by himself."

However before they could get far Sasori's metal tail smashed into the ground in front of Shikimaru.

"Friggin Deidara, always running off by himself" Sasori replied before flicking his gaze back to the leaf ninja. "Where to you think you're running off to? That's Deidara's fight now, you should worry more about your own skins. After all we have orders to keep the host alive"

"Yeah!" Hidan yelled as he grasped the large weapon from behind his back. Now that it was in the open the ninjas could see that Hidan's weapon was a large three bladed scythe that had a long chain connecting Hidans arm to the handle.

"Thanks to that dick Deidara I cant fight that Jinchuriki any more so I think I'll let out all my aggravation on you pathetic pussies." Hidan then turned to his partner, "so I'll assume you're just going to be a complete dick and let me do all the work, right?"

"Humph, I see no reason to get involved, after all the only reason we are here was for the Jinchuriki and he's gone now. Plus I doubt any of these children will have any bounties on their heads so it is hardly worth my efforts to kill them."

Hidan snorted, "Its always about money isn't it Kakuzu, moneys as useless as shit to me what do I need it for when I'm going to life however."

"You shouldn't be so over confident, those children may prove more powerful then they appear."

"Whatever" Hiden brushed of his partners words and walked forward.

"Hidan" Kakuzu said, "I don't intent to fight those kids, however if you should lose to them I'll be forced to rescue you and fight them myself, I'd really prefer to do otherwise."

"Don't give me you're shit you arse hole! I'm not going to lose to them!"

"Whatever just make sure I don't have to come and save you or I'll kill you."

Hidan just smirked to this, "I'd like to see you try."

"Looks like we're going to have a fight on our hands, everyone get into you're position's" Shikimaru said.

The Konaha 12 nodded and took out their weapons and got into position.

The battle between Konaha and Akatsuki had begun.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Thank god that's over with at long last chapter three is finished! OK guys I am sorry for the super long wait you had to endure for this chapter but I've had a lot of stuff happening right now from school to assignments and all that over good shit. A lot of stuff has happened in Naruto since I've been gone such as Kisame still being alive (I knew that dude was to awesome to die from having his head chopped off), Kabuto joining forces with Akatsuki (didn't see that coming got to say) and Naruto's fight with the Kyubi. Now plot points like that one may contradict what I'm trying to do with this story so I'm not going to ignore it but I'm probably going to overlook certain facts. That's not to say that stuff like controlling the Kyubi isn't going to happen but properly not in this fanfic. Anyway I've also been working on a couple of new fanfics as well as this one which I'm planning to put on my profile. Jinchuriki's tale is still my main fanfic but I will be working on a couple of one shots, some mini stories, and soon another long fanfic like this one.

Anyway thanks for all the support you guys have given me and waiting so long, don't worry chapter 4 will be a lot quicker.

**Next time: Group A and B vs Akatsuki**

_Sauske clutched his face in pain as the jutsu deactivated._

"_Hurts don't it arsehole?" Came a snarky voice from the smoke_

"_You're mine now!"_

**'Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

**Classification: **Ninjutsu**, **Bunshinjutsu

**Rank: **B-rank

**Class: **Supplementary

Unlike the basic clone jutsu this jutsu allows the wielder to summon clones that have substance meaning that the clones can attack and perform jutsu on enemies, unfortunately though a few solid hits will usually make the clone disperse. What makes shadow clones different from other clones is that when they disperse all knowledge gained from the clone goes back to the user. If used properly the clones can't be distinguished from the original by normal ninjas or ninjas with keggei gengai. Because the user has to split their chakra evenly amongst the clones it can cause the user to run out of chakra easily if there are too many. This isn't a problem for individuals like Naruto who have an extremely high level of chakra. This is also Naruto's most often used jutsu and one of his favourites.

**'****Rasengan'**

**Classification: **Ninjutsu

**Rank:** A-rank

**Class:** Offensive

**Range: **Short-range

The Rasengan is one of the most powerful techniques in the Shinobi world. Developed by Minato Namikaze the Yondamie Hokage this jutsu is the ultimate form of shape manipulation – a technique he took three years to master. Although this jutsu is incomplete, due to it not being combined with nature manipulation, this jutsu is considered one of the hardest to learn jutsu in the Shinobi world, but also one of the most powerful. Although most Shinobi can preform the technique with one hand Naruto needs help from a Shadow Clone to create the technique. This is Naruto's second most often used jutsu's and his signature move.

'**Nendo Bushin (Clay Clone)'**

**Classification: **Hiden, Ninjutsu, Bushin Jutsu

**Type: **Earth

**Class: **Supplementary

The Nendo Bushin is a varient of the standard bushin technique that allows the user to replicate themselves. Unlike other Bushin techniques this Bushin allows the user to capture their enemy in a clay substitute that can hold down their limbs preventing them from escaping. As this is a clay thechinque Deidara is the only one that can use it.

'**C1 Tama (C1 Sphere)'.**

**Classification: Hiden, Ninjutsu**

**Rank: Unkwown**

**Type: Earth**

**Class: Offensive**

A powerful technique developed by Deidara this jutsu is the heigh of C1 power. The C1 Tama is a technique which requires time and plenty of chakra. By going into the ground Deidara can fuse his exploding clay with the earth around him, then he releases a massive amount of clay animals into the earth. When he has got the enemy in range of his attack he unleashes the animals who combine to form a sphere around the enemy and explote under the activation word. It is unknown how powerful the technique is as Deidara only used a portion of his chakra into this jutsu however judging from Sasori's reaction at full power the technique could kill an Jinchuriki.

**'Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu)'**

**Classification: Hiden, Ninjutsu**

**Class: Sublimentery**

**Range: Short to mid**

The Shadow Possession Jutsu is a Hiden Jutsu that only members of the Nara clan can use. This technique allows the user to extend their shadow beyond its enemies to target their enemies. When this Jutsu comes in contact with another persons shadow they become trapped and must be forced to follow the users movements. This jutsu can be used to capture more then one person at a time and can be extended by using better light sources or pre-existing shadows to extend their own. However this technique is a tiring one and not a particularly fatal one so users have to be extremely smart to know how to use their technique up to its limits.


End file.
